Odins Chosen
by Chaosmemnoch
Summary: A guild not like the others. A deadly plague begins the end.
1. Default Chapter

First attempt at a fanfic so please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy it

The Plague

He had been hunting desert wolves for days. His Grand Peco couldn't take too much more of the blazing heat coupled with is weight. He was disappointed at best having found only two stilettos. 60k is better than nothing. Walking next to his peco for most of the trip to morroc was no fun task. He only had a day or two left till he got to morroc and his supplies were dwindling quickly. He hoped there would be a merchant near ant hell only a few more hours till he got there.

The peco started sniffing the air and getting nervous. "What's wrong boy?" The bird just honked at him and started to shuffle from claw to claw. "I don't like this." He put his orc helm on and started to grab his iron cain. "Couldn't just walk to morroc. No I have to walk into the middle of something. Stupid bird." He finished putting on his iron cain and fin helm, grabbing his shield and saber, then looked at the bird. "Sorry boy I have to ride." The peco just honked and sat down they Crusader quickly hoped on.

They rounded the bend to ant hell and walked slowly towards it. No one was here. Not even ants. "What the hells? Where is everything?" As he got closer to the entrance of ant hell and noticed the answer to atleast one question. A huge boulder covered the entrance to ant hell. "Hmm interesting tatic" He still wanted to know why it was covered and where everyone was. He decided to push the bird and get to morroc as fast as possible.

The Orc village was harder than usual to fight through. It didn't help their guild leader was hunting desert wolves for a week. Not to mention their Acolyte was in Glastheim training against the undead. "Hey slasher stop hiding and help us kill these High Orcs"

"Fine Fine I'll help." As the sin slowly becomes visible again. "I don't see why we gotta be out here fighting these things. They hurt Ata."

Ata coolly replied "We get better training this way. Stop whining." As second in command of the guild he had to deal with their antics. "As soon as Chaos gets back from hunting wolves we'll do something else. Till then Can it."

"What about the dungeon? With your Grand Cross we can get some good training in. And we can always catch our leader before he goes to Britioniah." Slasher said this while hopping up and down, he does this a lot. "Well that won't be a problem. It will be a nice change of pace." So off they walked towards Orc Dungeon.

As they came through the clearing to the entrance they noticed a big rock crammed into the doorway. "What the hell?" both of them said in unison. "Lets check the back entrance" Ata quickly yelled running towards the back door of orc dungeon. They turned the corner and screeched to a halt. The building was gone. Caved in on itself. Standing next to the ruins was Samus, the guilds knight to be. "Hey guys! Any idea why orc dungeon is closed off like this?"

"No we just found out. Where is everyone anyway? This place is usually hopping with people fighting orcs. Where are the orcs?" Slasher stammered, starting to panic.

"We need to get to Geffen and we need to get the guild together. This just doesn't feel right." Ata said. His face full of dread. They gathered their wits and headed for Geffen.

Glastheim was in flames. Usually this would please many people. The circumstances weren't a happy one though. The four guild members sat looking at the devastation. Mido, the priestess in training, looked over at Sou the guilds sage. "This can't be happening." She said with tears in her eyes. Keun a rogue, and Cyton a thief trying to become a rogue, both held their heads low. "Is it a new poison?" Keun wondered aloud. "It can't be. How could all the monsters use it? Plus they were dieing too from it. It has to be a virus or something." Sou stated. "We need to get to Geffen. We should be safe there for now." With one last look around they stood up and marched to Geffen.

Chaos rushed into Morroc. His peco exuasted from the strain and heat. Hopping off the peco he ran to the nearest guard. "What's going on? What happened to ant hell?" he screamed at the guard. "Sader a plague has come. Everything that gets it dies. Including monsters, Every Dungeon in Rune Midgard has been sealed to prevent further contamination. Can you heal?"

"No sorry my specialty is the shield never had the time for spells."

"That's too bad we really need the healers. Only have a handful that were in the pyramids before it started."

Chaos decided the best thing to do was rest for the night, gather whatever supplies he could manage, and head for Geffen. He figured his guild was there since that was the closest city to where they were training. He had to get everyone together. He had to bring together Odins Chosen.

I am writing next chapter now will upload as quick as I write them. Comments welcome.


	2. 2

Round two...lol and for my review I don't expect it to end in 6 chapters I'll write till there's no more to write. I am doing this fiction so I won't be terribly bored at work. So onwards

Party in Geffen

Midos' Group made it to Geffen just as Ata's did. After some brief hellos and conversation they entered the city. All around them people were sick and dieing. Acolytes and Priests were trying their best but nothing they did seemed to work. Ata walked over to a priest. "What is this?"

"No one knows. Its like their internal organs are liquefying. As long as the infected don't touch you, you can't get it. So be careful."

"Any idea what caused it?"

"None."

With that Ata turned around and returned to his companions. "Don't touch anyone."

Everyone just nodded. They didn't need to ask why. After a bit of talking they decided to find a place to hold up till the next morning. "Wonder if Chaos is ok" wondered Slasher.

"Lets just hope he didn't get infected." Sou said as they started walking towards the inn.

They didn't get far. The guards of Geffen were screaming to close all gates. Monsters were attacking. The group ran to the west gate to get a view of the event. What they saw made their blood go cold. "Oh my god. Look at how many there are!" Mido said her face a sickly white. Ata fist clenched and a vein in his forehead was visible throbbing. "Most of those monsters aren't from around here. Someone is using dead branches!"

"Who would do that now?" asked Cyton.

"Someone who either has a very sick sense of humor. Or they are behind this plague."

The gates finally closed. The roars and other noises of the monsters were loud. Drowning out all other noise in the city. The group ran to the tower to try and see more of the threat.

"Look at all the MVPs' its insane." Keun said with distaste. "We need to find the pricks that did this and kill them." The group just nodded. Thousands upon thousands of monsters were holding Geffen under siege. All they could do right now was watch and wait. Many unlucky adventurers could be seen coming out of the forest to their doom.

Ata got more and more angry as each one died. His eyes shifted to the horizon and what he saw took away his breath. "Oh no! Chaos is coming out of the forest!"

The peco still had more running left in it. They had made good time getting to Geffen. Just a few more yards till he'd see the magic city itself. He then started to hear screams among other noises and it was getting louder. He cleared the Forest and instantly wished he hadn't. Bodies' lay everywhere, worse than that was the amount of monsters he saw. A pack of desert wolves spotted him and charged. "Guard! Endure! Shield Reflect!" The wolves reached him and attacked. "Bash!" one wolf down. He started swinging furiously. Hacking and stabbing each wolf the got close. Soon the pack was defeated. His troubles weren't over yet. An arch angling and his mob quickly followed. "Damn it" he bashed and magnum breaked till he couldn't anymore. "Shield Boomerang!" He threw it with all that was left of his strength. It flew through the Arc and the gooey monster exploded. His shield returned and he quickly turned around and vanished into the forest.

Pulling out his white and blue pots, quickly drinking all he needed he gave his peco some food and prepared to go back in. Resetting his protections he rushed back out of the forest. Right into a group of abysmal knights. "Oh fruck me!" He charged at them, not giving them the chance to gain speed on him. The first one he struck down easily, the others were better prepared by then though. "Smite!" slamming his shield into one knights head stunned it giving him the chance to gut it. He quickly blocked ones attack with his saber while hitting the next with his shield. His peco was clawing and pecking at the horses. All said and done the knights went down easier than the Arc had. Chaos pushed forward. "Ok I need to rush through and kill the weaker, slower runs off. Need to avoid the big ones though." His peco wonked and off they went.

The group could only watch as their leader ran in circles around Geffen. Monsters were falling left and right. A few more adventurers would pop out get a group of monsters to attack and drag them onto the woods. Slowly the monsters numbers were lowering. Samus looked down into the city and noticed archers and hunters in a group talking to each other. "Be right back guys!" He yelled already halfway down the stairs. Dashing across the square towards the group he noticed jumping over sick or dead bodies. He slid to a stop in front of them. "Guys! Can you fire from the walls?"

"Most of the monsters are staying out of our range. Doesn't do any good to waste the arrows." "What if my guild draws them to you?" "Your guild would have to be really crazy or blessed" "Maybe a little of both"

Ata stared as the gate closed behind them. "I swear I don't know how you talked us into this Sam." "Easy. Either we go out and start killing things, or we stay in there and rot." They looked out at the monsters. The bridge was practically swarming with them, though they weren't getting closer. "Ok lets get them!" yelled Ata as he ran at the monsters. It didn't take them long to fall back and a horde of the creature followed. The sharp whistling sounds of arrows rained down and around them. Monsters screamed then died. The ones that didn't, escaped back to the bridge. Sou looked relieved, "I'm glad that worked." The group all nodded and rushed forward again.

Chaos finally had to pull back into the woods. Most of the weakest creatures he could reach were dead. The big ones still thrived though. He noticed more and more people were showing up to fight, most couldn't do much though as their strength wasn't great yet. Almost all of them were still first classes. He looked over and noticed a group of 2nd classers though. He quickly raced over to them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Could be better." The knight of the group said, obviously stressed.

"You must be the guild leader huh?" "How'd you know that" "Lucky Guess I suppose. I have an idea but I need your help to do it." "I'm all ears." "Get as many of these people as you can and take them to the north away from the monsters. I'll do the same and meet you there. If we can get enough together we might be able to make a real dent in these monsters." "Sounds good see you again soon, hopefully."

With that they parted ways. An hour later they were gathered with at least a hundred others. "Well this might just work. My guild is outside the north gate luring monsters into archer fire. We attack behind them and push the monsters into them. Together we should be able to get rid of most of the northern monsters. All knights, saders, and stronger swordies up front. Thiefs, rogues, and assasins next. Archers and hunters in the middle. All support after them and everyone one else behind them."

"Sounds like a decent plan. What about your guild though? They will be between the closed gate and that pack of monsters." The knight asked. "They have no choice right now its only thing that can be done. They should survive this though."

No more talk was needed. The ranks got into order and off they marched. They reached the north end of the bridge. "Charge!" screamed Chaos. Charge they did. The monsters didn't notice them till it was too late. The ones that could ran towards the city, while others had no choice but to fight back. Chaos charged forward into the middle of the monsters. There he found High orcs. Lots of them, all surrounding the Orc hero and orc lord. "Well if I am going to die. There is no better way." He slammed into a group of high orcs and quickly dispatched them. The other high orcs noticed him and so did hero and lord. He slashed wildly at each orc. It quickly came down to him and the two leaders.

"Alright. You two ready to die?" He charged orc hero and with a quick shield boomerang and a slice of his sword, the heros head fell to the ground. "Wow easier than I thought." He said just then Orc Lord drop kicked him off his peco. "Oww damn it that hurt you prick!" Lord wasn't done though and continued his attack. Chaos blocked with his shield and attempted a holy cross, only to be knocked back. "Smite!" his shield slamming into orc lords head. Not being phased orc lord shifted and rammed the horn of his helm into Chaos's shoulder. Stumbling back Chaos reached the edge of the bridge. "Damn it! Now what." Orc lord walked up and attempted a drop kick. In the middle of his kick Chaos tossed his shield again and knocked orc lord down. "Bash!" Chaos's saber went clean through orc lords helm, head, and neck, only to stop once reaching the collar bone. Chaos jerked his sword out, spat on orc lord, and turned to look and see how the battle was fairing. He was very surprised. Most the monsters were now dead. Golden thief bug was slaughtered by the archers and a group of mages were eradicating Drake. He hopped back onto his peco and rode to the gates. He waved to Ata "So you guys having as much fun as I am?" Ata just smiled.

After the victory at the northern gate they rested, healed, and prepared to move to the next gate. After three more victories done in the same fashion, Geffen was finally free of the threat. More healing and a lot of graves filled everyone finally rested. The plague, atleast in Geffen, had claimed its last victim and he was buried as well. A few days later Odins Chosen rested a few days then decided to go to Al De Baren. Hopefully the plague was over there as well.

Duo walked into his masters chamber. His gold colored clothing rustling as he rushed past the gold knights guarding the masters chamber. "Master Geffen is still standing. The plague has also passed, many died but not what we were hoping for."

His master looked up from his potions and cart. "Duo, you are my most talented Hunter. Why has our attack failed?" "A guild gathered an army of wandering adventurers and destroyed our summoned army." "What guild is this? All the strongest guilds were hit with my plague first." "They were not strong enough for us to worry about. Now it seems we underestimated them. They are known as Odins Chosen." "I never heard of them. Bah no matter. I want then destroyed. Where are they now?" "They are headed towards Al De Baren sir." "Send our first class division to stop them. If they are this low on the totem pole it shouldn't be hard for our division. No sense in wasting any of our second class divisions. You can leave now." "As you wish Master Micron"

Ok so now the villain is revealed. Or is he? Find out next chapter!


	3. 3

I just love writing this thing I may be a like vague and I know my fight scenes aren't that descriptive but I like it. I am trying not to make to monsters take 800 hits to kill so sue me. Once again the story continues.

On to Al De

The eight members of Odins Chosen had set out a day ago for Al De Baren. Their trip thus far had been uneventful. The creatures hadn't bothered them to much and vice versa. They didn't meet many travelers during their trip since many were still recovering for the plague. Needless to say they were very surprised to met to thieves this day. "What odd clothes. Why are they wearing all gold?" Asked Mido. "Does seem weird. Specially seeing two thieves up here in agriope territory. They are lucky to be alive." Stated Cyton.

Chaos moved his peco towards the thieves when an arrow flew within inches of his head.

"Hey what the hells?" he screamed as a archer also dressed in all gold walked out from a bush. "Watch where your aiming that thing!" The archer just smiled and said, "I am so sorry next time I won't miss!" With that the archer started shooting more arrows. The thieves leapt at Mido and Cyton. The others quickly noticed they were surrounded. Swordies, Mages, Merchants, and more thieves and archers jumped out of everywhere. All were dressed in the gold clothes and all seemed to be very happy to be attacking the guild. "Stupid noobs! What the hells!" screamed Ata. The group quickly realized how ever that these first classers were anything but newbies. Mido was forced to run her Aco skills being of no use at the moment. Slasher, Keun, and Cyton were taking on the thieves, they seemed to be all on equal grounds. Ata was fighting off the swordies while samus took on the merchants. Sou battled the mages while Chaos tried to fend off the archers. Chaos was the easiest target for them and he was having a hard time getting close enough to attack. "Why are you attacking us!?" "Because the master wishes you dead. That is all we need!" one of the archers yelled back, along with another arrow.

Samus wasn't having as hard a time as the others. He had more speed than the Merchants he was fighting. Soon he had beat them all, and quickly helped Mido out. Together they helped Sou take down the mages and then rested before helping Ata take down the last of the swordies. The thieves were finally beaten as well and the sin, rogue, and thief joined the others. They quickly started taking down archers, but not soon enough it would seem. Chaos lay next to his peco on the ground. A few arrows had made it past all his armor. His peco had taken one between the eyes. Mido spent the next few hours healing Chaos. He was able to walk but not without help. "What the fruck? Who would not like us this much?" wondered Keun. "The one responsible for the attack on Geffen. I am gonna go out on a limb here and say probably the plague too." Chaos said struggling to stay up. "We should camp out. You'll never make it to Al De that way man." "I have a feeling its not safe out here for us. We need to get to the city. Then I'll rest." "Hard head peco jockey" Chaos winced a bit at this comment. "Oh sorry man. I wasn't thinking" "Its ok. I'll miss that stupid bird though. I'll have to go and tame another one while we are in Al De."

A few hours later they stumbled into the city. All very tired and needing another few days rest. They weren't going to get it though. The city was all but deserted. Only a few people could be seen and they were packing their things. That's when they heard chanting. They followed the sound to the clock tower. It had been sealed off like every other dungeon in Rune-Midgard. As they approached they noticed four wizards all in gold. "Oh that's just great. The lower level ones sucked, these guys are gonna murder us!" Cyton whispered. The Boulder that sealed clock tower off started to glow red. "Their trying to reopen clock tower! Won't that release the plague again?" whispered Mido.

"Well we can't just wait and find out we got to stop them!" said Ata anger again rising in his face. "Chaos you get to cover. Your to hurt to help us now. Chaos?" Ata swung around Chaos was gone. Ata still had Chaos's equip so he wasn't worried about him attacking anything right now. "We'll find him later. Let's go stop these guys!" Ata droped Chaos's stuff and ran for the wizards.

"Hey you freaks what in the Hells do you think your doing?" Ata screamed.

The wizards stopped chanting and all turned around. All of them looked alike, Mage Hats and sunglasses. Even their hair was the same color and style. The only difference to tell them apart was their mouths. One had a cigarette, another a gangster mask, one romantic leaf and the last one had nothing. This last one is the one who spoke.

"We do what the master says. You must be Odins Chosen. The only fools around who would dare try and go against the masters will." Ata's face twitched. "Who's your master? I'd like to pay him a visit after we stop you four." "Stop us! HA you are not strong enough to take one of us on let alone all four. Your sage can't even stand up to us. Each one of us is a master in one element, which is not to say we don't know a bit of the others. You should tuck tail and run while you have the chance Sader!" "We can't back down now wizard. Not while you threaten every ones lives." "Your mistake"

With that each wizard cast a spell. Keun got hit by all four. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Keun!" Ata screamed. He turned and charged at the wizards. Suddenly he slammed into a wall of ice. Before he could turn around 3 more walls closed him off in a box. "Damn it! NO!" He started hacking away at the ice. Samus and Mido rushed over to help get Ata out. Neither was paying attention to the wizards. Two of the wizards broke off to attack Sou, Cyton, and slasher. While the other two went after Ata and gang.

Samus turned around in time to get hit by Lightning bolts. Mido quickly healed him as more lightning bolts came at him. He dodged the second set of bolts and leapt at the wizard. The wizard teleported away leaving Samus to stare at the other wizard, who was now casting lord of vermillion. "Oh" was all he had time to say. He and mido were in the blast radius and both disappeared in ashes. Ata saw this and screaming in rage attacked the wall even harder. The two wizards laughed at him and turned towards his other companions. Cyton and slasher dodged every attack getting closer and closer to the wizards. Sou was casting spells as quick as she could, she never noticed the other two wizards coming up from behind her. All four wizards cast spells once again. Sou never knew what hit her. Cyton and slash heard her scream but kept moving anyway. They knew if they stopped now they would be dead too. Suddenly both were incased in ice boxes just like Ata. "Damn it!" each said in their respective box.

The wizards needed the time to recharge a bit. They would never admit it but if they hadn't trapped the last three they were as good as dead. All their energy exhausted by this point. They all sat down on the stairs enjoying their brief respite.

"Wonk!"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Wonk!"

"There! That! Did you hear that?

"Wonk!"

"Yeah I heard it that time. Sounds like a peco"

"A peco? In the city on it own?" the wizards eyes went wide in realization. From the shadows of clock tower he emerged rushing as fast as the peco would go. He lifted his lance above his head and tossed it. The wizard hit the ground lance sticking out of his head. Chaos pulled a dagger out of his belt and tossed it as well. His eyes seemed to glow green as the other wizard hit the ground with the dagger in his throat. The other two wizards wasted no time and started to run. Chaos pulled the lance out of the dead wizard and gave chase. The wizard with the gangster mask turned down an alley as Chaos went by still chasing his companion. "Bad move wiz!" Ata yelled as he cut him in half.

Chaos was quickly gaining on the final wizard. His new peco already used to a rider. He knew of course it would be harder once he had his equipment on, but for now the peco was responding well. Zipping around corners lance at the ready. No mercy would be shown to these people. He would find their master one way or another and destroy him. The wizard took a sharp right and skidded to a halt. The alley was a dead end. The wizard started one last spell as the sader turned to corner on his peco. He was about to say something to Chaos when he got ran over by the peco.

Chaos spun the peco around and started slashing at the wizard with the lance. Making sure that he didn't kill him. He pushed the lance through the shoulder of the wiz and lifted him up. The wizard didn't know how this was possible and why was this saders eyes glowing green. Chaos slammed the wizard against the wall level with him.

"Whos your master!?"

"I can't tell you he would kill me if I did!"

"Do you think iwas going to let you live anyway!?" Chaos shouted the wind seemed to blow harder when he did this. "Micron! That's all I know! I only know his name!" "Wheres his base at?" "I don't know he moves around a lot!" "Fine!"

Chaos slammed his fist into the wizards face. He continued to do this till the Wizard wasn't even recognizable. He then pulled out the lance and let the wizard drop. The wiz somehow started to stand, and with that Chaos shoved his lance through the wizards heart lifting up the lance and wizard, he turned the peco around and returned to his guild members.

Ata turned around when he heard the pecos steps. All he could see were two green shining orbs. That is until Chaos appeared, blood soaked, with a wizard on the lance. The sheer strength that required was enormous. What was with those eyes? Chaos dropped the lance and hopped off the peco. His eyes returned to normal and he wiped himself clean.

"So Sou, Mido, Keun, and samus are all gone?"

"Yeah their gone."

Days later the four remaining members of Odins Chosen started towards morroc. If anyone knew about these gold clothed people, it would be someone in morroc.


	4. 4

Sorry if u read this fic and I took so long to update. Simple explanation, Military life.

Geffen Field

The watch was boring and uneventful. Just like every night. They weren't making great time. It was difficult with moral down in the group. They could only think about their dead friends. Chaos stared down at his hands wondering what had happened to him. His father had always said he was special and to be careful when angry. He never understood why. He never could ask his father what he meant. He had died by Orc Heros hands a long time ago. Every night on watch he would sit and think about what had happened. Always never being able to put his finger on it. Ata would keep a good distance from him during the day, obviously afraid of him now. Other questions would pop into his head during watch. The golden warriors, Micron, and what was their plan? Of course he had no answers, just more questions. He knew one thing, he was going to stop them no matter what.

Morroc Desert

Ata still couldn't bring himself to accept his friends were gone. Every watch he had, he would remember their faces, their smiles, their deaths. He had seen every last one of them die. He wasn't angry, he was afraid. He couldn't save them. He was helpless. Chaos was just as scary. What would happen if they pissed him off? Would he kill them like that? He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help but feel it was a possibility. Hopefully Morroc would hold answers they sought. The quicker this was over the better.

Paros Lighthouse

Micron stared at Duo. His anger so great that Duo wanted to run in fear.

"What in the hells do you mean our wizards are dead!?"

"Sir it was Odins Chosen again. We had no idea they could be this powerful. From eyewitness accounts they lost four of their team though."

"Four! I want them all dead! They should have never been able to stop my wizards. Where are they now?"

"Heading towards Morroc sir." Duo said quickly wanting to be anywhere but there now.

"You take the hunter division, all eight super novice divisions, and a lot of dead branches. I want them dead and I want Morroc razed to the ground. Now leave me!"

Duo bowed and retreated as quickly as possible. Barking orders to anyone close enough he wanted this started quickly. Within a hour everyone was prepared for war.

Morroc Desert

Chaos looked at the horizon. Morroc was beautiful from a distance, up close was another story. The group was tired, the many days spent wandering to Morroc always were long. In the distance hundreds of blue glowing pillars erupted completely surrounding the city.

"By the hells! Its an army!" Slasher yelled.

They watched as hundreds of people ran out of the warp portals.

"We won't get any answers at the city now. We should move on." Said Chaos.

"You mean we aren't going to help?" Ata said dumfounded.

"What good will it do us to die here?"

"Bullshit! We have to help! We can't let innocent people die!"

With that Ata rushed towards the city. Cyton and Slasher just shrugged their shoulders and followed. "Damn it." Was all Chaos could say before he spurred his peco to follow.

Morroc

The super novices were no match for Ata's Grand Cross. Slasher would mob a bunch of them together and Ata would finish them off. Their screams horrible, and heart churning. Cyton did his best to take out Hunters. Morroc was doomed. Even with the four guild mates doing their best it was only a matter of time. Most of the cities citizens were already dead. Those still alive fought but were outnumbered. Just a matter of time. Buildings fell, people screamed, and the few trees burned. Chaos killed novi after novi, only one thought on his mind. Where's the general of this force? An arrow zipped by his head, he looked for the source and found the answer to his question. A lone hunter stood on a roof, yelling commands to the invaders, taking aim at Chaos again. Chaos pulled out his shield cast a spell and charged towards the hunter. The hunter understood the spell and didn't fire. Instead he jumped off the roof while pulling out a dagger. Chaos stopped a few feet away from him. "Who are you?"

"The names Duo Highest general of Midas Touch."

"So that's what you call yourselves huh? Where's Micron?"

"Do you think it's really that easy? Just think I'll tell you where our master is? Stupid Sader." At that Duo charged at Chaos. Chaos waited till Duo was real close then swung his sword. Duo dodged to one side just as Chaos threw his shield. It hit Duos' head and he collapsed. Chaos lifted his sword up just as quickly Dou pulled out his bow and fired. Chaos flew off his Peco. The arrow had stuck in his armor he could feel that it hadn't done much under that. He cut the shaft off his armor and charged again. This time Dou fired two, Chaos fell back again. Arrows still not penetrating but causing enough trouble to make him mad. Duo fired two again, and again till Chaos stopped moving. "Finally"

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand. He looked at Chaos in amazement. Green energy rose from the ground. Its tendrils attaching to every part of Chaos's body. He started to stand, dropping his sword and shield. His eyes were glowing green as well as his entire body had a green aura around it. "You will die!" He roared as he started ripping armor off. Duo starting shooting. Without armor he should die easily. The arrows got close and stopped, hovered a bit then fell to the ground. His armor gone he started walking towards Duo. "This isn't right, you can't have this kind of power!"

Chaos grabbed him by the throat and tossed him through the closest building. He walked through the hole he had created with Duo. "You tell me where Micron is."

Duo gurgled a bit and spit out a lot of blood. "I won't betray the master to you. I would rather die"

"No worries about that part. Its just now do you want to die quickly or long and tediously."

Mother Matilda stared out from the Inn. She was there trying to heal survivors.

She had felt a shift in power and went to the window. She had seen the young sader start glowing and rip off his armor. "Oh my! This doesn't bode well. I must meet with the church elders."

Aftermath

Once their general disappeared the army had gone wild. They weren't working well together and the three main opponents were seeming unbeatable. Their hunter division had already been beaten. Without their help the super novices couldn't hold their own. Many started to run away while the few that did stay to fight where finished off. Cyton knocked a few out and tied them up. Finally it was over. Only three or four buildings were still standing, and there was probably about a hundred survivors. Ata, Cyton , and Slasher gathered together dragging their bound captives behind them. "Where's Chaos?"

Ata asked.

"Last time I saw him he was fighting a hunter. Think he was the big wig." Slasher muttered. They all turned when they heard a blood-churning scream. They couldn't figure out where it was coming from when suddenly the roof of a building exploded and a body flew through the sky. It fell near the southern gate. Just as suddenly a green pillar erupted near it and out stepped Chaos. Blood covered most of his clothes. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" they all heard him bellow. The rushed towards him.

Duo had never felt pain like this before. He knew as long as he felt pain he was still alive though. His mind raced with thoughts of escape. This guy was too strong, too quick, and way to insane to let it happen though. Within mere minutes most of his body was broken. This guy just kept yelling and screaming at him about this master. Duo was pretty sure that even if he wanted to tell him he couldn't anymore. His lungs barely got any air and he kept choking on his own blood anyway. All he could do now was hope his body gave out soon.

Chaos realized that he wasn't really just going on anger anymore. Whatever this power was it wonderful. He didn't really want it to stop. He could feel it start to lessen though and knew he didn't have much longer. He was about to start hitting Duo again when he heard people screaming at him. His vision started to clear a little; he could see his friends telling him to stop. After a few minutes his head a cleared enough to talk normal, he still glowed green. Duo looked up at him, smiled, and then gave his last breath. "He should have just told me" Chaos eyed the novices. "Any of you going to talk or you want to end up like him?" All of them shook their heads yes. "Good"

An hour went by as the Super novices spilled out the location and anything else they knew. It wasn't much but at least they knew where to go. So the four gathered their stuff. They decided they were going to march towards Paros Lighthouse and rest for a day once they were halfway. They turned to start walking to the southern gate when four blue pillars erupted in front of them. Eight priests and about ten acolytes exited the portals. At first the group prepared to fight when they noticed none of the new arrivals wore gold clothes. "What's this about?" asked Chaos. The oldest looking priest walked forward "The Acolytes are here to help the wounded. The rest of us are here for you. You are to go with us to Prontera. Your friends can come. We have a lot to discuss with you."

"Now is not a good time. We have to finish something first."

"You really have no choice in the matter. Come willingly, otherwise things can get worse."

Not wanting to fight anymore today they all agreed. Minutes later they stepped into the warp portals for Prontera.

I was trying to slow it down a bit. Hopefully I succeeded. Reviews appreciated


End file.
